


The Merriest Christmas of All

by capnjacksparrow



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Family Bonding, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnjacksparrow/pseuds/capnjacksparrow
Summary: Wirt makes a photo album for Greg as a Christmas present. Greg has his own gift for his half-brother as well. Christmas-y fluff I wrote because hey, Christmas is next week!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Merriest Christmas of All

„Greg, come here. I want to a take a picture of us.” Wirt said, holding up his polaroid camera. Greg, who was writing a letter to Santa, looked up from his task and skipped over to Wirt.

„Okay, oh brother of mine!” he announced and grinned happily as Wirt took a photo of themselves.

„There, we're done. What about you finish your letter to Santa? I'll help you bake cookies later.”

„Yes!” Greg threw both arms up in the air excitedly, then ran off to finish his letter. Wirt could only smile at it, Greg was always so excited about everything.

With Greg otherwise occupied, Wirt retreated to his room and gathered a bunch of polaroid photos, most were taken of himself and Greg together, doing different things – and began to arrange them into a photo album. To make the mood festive, he put on some Christmas songs to play while he worked, using colorful tapes and stickers to decorate the album with. He's just finished when Greg appeared, poking his head inside.

„What are you doing?” he asked. Wirt startled and slammed the album shut, hurrying to hide it from Greg, before the surprise would be ruined.

„Nothing.” he said then, clearing his throat. „Did you finish your letter to Santa?”

„Yeah! Will you help me bake cookies then?”

„Yes, come on.” Wirt stood up and led Greg to the kitchen. They spent the next hour making gingerbread, and while it was baking in the oven, Greg had to take a shower – he was covered in flour from fooling around with the ingredients.

Later that night, it was time to open the Christmas gifts. Wirt had carefully wrapped the photo album and placed it under the tree with the other gifts.

Greg was the first to tear off the wrapping paper from the gifts. He got a plush frog and a Christmas jumper with a tiger on it, which he wore immediately and babbled happily about the plush frog; Wirt got a Christmas jumper too, and a book about architecture. Finally, Greg got to the last gift, and ripped the wrapping paper off the photo album.

„Whoaaa!” he exclaimed as he flipped through the album. „You made this yourself, Wirt?”

„Y-yeah,” Wirt confessed, feeling a bit self-conscious. „Do you like it?”

„Yes! It's awesome!” Greg grinned happily and put the album down, then hugged Wirt, something he rarely did. „Thank you!”

„You're welcome, Greg,” Wirt said, blushing as he hugged back. „I'm really happy you like the gift.”

˝Yeah, I love it!” Greg extracted himself from the hug, and picked up a misshapen, hastily wrapped package, then gave it to Wirt. „This is for you!”

„Wow, thanks, Greg.” Wirt grinned at his half-brother and unwrapped the gift. It was a stone, with „Wirt” painted messily on it.

„It's a paperweight!” Greg exclaimed and waited for his brother's reaction with excitement.

„Aw, thanks Greg,” Wirt smiled fondly at his little brother. „I really like it.”

„You do?”

„Yeah,” Wirt nodded. „Merry Christmas, Greg.”

„Merry Christmas, brother of mine!”

Wirt pulled Greg into another hug and ruffled his brother's hair, smiling. Outside, snow has started to fall, and Wirt could say it was the merriest Christmas he had in a while.


End file.
